User blog:Hiddenfolk/Anyways here's some thoughts on the moon
So here's my thoughts on the eah moon. I'm probably missing a ton of stories but this is what I have. Timeline 1. The Moon . The moon has a limited brightness, was much smaller and can only illuminate a small area. 2. The moon becomes a spirit. Out of curiosity she explores earth in The Buried Moon . At the same time,other moons are appearing elsewhere, as the moon is still limited in range. 3. Coyote and the moon . 4. Chang'e arrives. Becomes the Lady of the moon and sets up a modest home. 5. Moon rabbits arrive. 6. Rona arrives, begins to controls the tides. 7. Man in the Moon The Man in the Moon . (At this point the moon's looking very much like an odd prison.) 8. People start migrating to the moon. First exiles who were sent as punishment, but later hermits or pilgrims who come for solitude or to honour Chang'e, Rona or the Moon. Some nobles travelling to the moon, hoping to build a grand library to preserve their manuscripts bring many of their servants and serfs. Basic livestock, such as cows and chickens are also introduced. 9. As the small community flourishes, the Moon grows in power and influence and becomes the large moon visible in the sky we all know and love. However due to this, the moon rising higher into the sky, and the slow trickle of migration ceases. They become isolated from earth. 10. The Great Lunar War. The Moon is attacked by one of the 10 suns that survived his injuries, who allied with a lunar sorceress. Princess Kaguya is first sent to earth for her own protection. 11. The moon is almost taken over, and the sun has also been attacked. This is when The Seven Ravens takes place. The assailants, now close to becoming the spirits of the sun and moon are now the dominant voices. The moon is cold and caniballistic in this tale due to this. 12. They are eventually defeated and imprisoned on the dark side of the moon. Kaguya-hime returns. 13. Much later, after the moon has recovered. Pan Twardowski arrives. He holes himself up in a giant mansion and doesn't come out for a while. However he brings his servant, who can travel to and from earth once a year, bringing them their first contact with earth for a good few centuries. 14. although sporadic, there's a bit more contact between the earth and the moon, which can be credited to the eah students going to relive their destinies. Culture The moon's sort of a melting pot of various cultures, Chinese, Japanese, Maori, Germanic, there's a large range. It's very traditional in appearance, as the longer lived residents like to stick to what they know. The isolation from Earth doesn't help either. They rely more on magic than technology. As the population of the moon is very small, they live in a very close knit area. Or they'll just live in isolation if they're antisocial. They speak a unique language, also due to the cultural diversity of the 'don't forget you're here forever' club that is the moon residents. It's got obvious roots and tons of loanwords. Residents Moon residents are very frequently described as ethereal in appearance. Cause they're all silvery and night sky looking. They also tend to live longer and have a lot of immortals. Although they may be considered more calm and demure in temperament, c'mon, most of the original population was banished to the moon due to some misdemeanour. These people are hot tempered, rebellious and were revolutionaries in their day. Another common trait would probably be strong defiant pride. They also have a pretty good educational system (even if their info might be a bit antiquated) There's a high proportion of sorcerors and witches in their population due to the magical properties of the moon making many just settle there in the past. The overall population is also more magical due to this. There's also mermaids on the moon. Serving Rona or just chilling by the mariae, they're p cool. They have weak waterbending powers. Moon pixies are also a thing. Rabbits, toads and chickens, little green men, whatever. The moon's also associated with the dead. This hasn't changed and you see a lot of ghosts in the evening/night. Animals Ok main one is the moon rabbits. They're EVERYWHERE and they're cute and friendly. Chickens- Harvest moon variety is the best for eggs. Blue moon variety is popular as a pet among nobles. Dragons- fancy and elegant. Cows- famed for their jumping ability. Toads- they're really big. Category:Blog posts